Take on Me
by Lucy'sDaydreams
Summary: Ryan's been pushing Jim's buttons. Jim's fed up with it. One-shot. Reviews enormously appreciated. First slash fanfic.


**A/N: Upon reading this a long while after I'd written it, I came back and fixed a couple typos. While I'm here I figure I'd point out the reason why there's a couch in the bathroom. I'm basing it off of that one episode where Michael takes all of the women in the office to the mall, and then all the guys are hanging out in the bathroom, and Jim's asleep on the couch next to... whoever he's sitting next to. Kevin, maybe. I figure that if they have one in the women's bathroom they'd probably have one in the men's. Alright, that's enough out of me. Read on, brave soul.**

* * *

Jim shoved Ryan through the door of the women's bathroom and slipped in himself, closing the door softly behind him and locking it before looking at Ryan and silently telling him that if he moved he would regret it. He went to check the stalls for people.

Ryan's heart thudded in his chest. He didn't know what to make of Jim's behavior. Yeah, he had intended upon aggravating him, but he didn't know this was where it would lead. Plus, being locked in the bathroom alone with Halpert was doing nothing to quell his uncomfortable desire for him.

Jim returned, and before Ryan quite knew what was happening, had him pinned up against the wall. His mouth went dry, and he swallowed before looking in Jim's eyes, suddenly frightened. Jim just held him there, fists bunched up in his shirt, one leg between Ryan's, until the silence stretched on uncomfortably. Ryan swallowed again. "What do you want, Halpert?" he asked, voice stretched thin from nervousness.

Jim leaned in close, too close; he was just inches away from Ryan's face. "Ryan, I don't know what it is about you, but you make me very, very, very, very," he leaned in even closer, lips almost touching Ryan's, making his breath hitch, "frustrated."

Ryan wasn't really sure why Jim was having this effect on him. Maybe the fact that he was the only man Ryan had ever found attractive. Or maybe because he had written him off as a straight-as-an-arrow kind of guy, and so hadn't even really bothered to imagine this kind of thing happening.

But all he knew was that when Jim Halpert smiled at him, like he was smiling at him now, he suddenly lost the ability to breathe. He shut his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall, trying to will his cock to behave. "I don't know what you mean," Ryan said carefully, voice a choked whisper.

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I mean, Ryan," Jim said, and he shifted his position. His cock brushed against Ryan's hip. Startled, he opened his eyes to find Jim staring at him intently with dark, hungry eyes. "You're... You must be joking," he stammered, hardly believing the erection poking into him.

Jim snorted. "Do I look like I'm joking to you, Ryan?" The way he kept saying his name was unsettling, mainly because every time he did a jolt went down Ryan's spine and straight to his cock.

"Could you... Could you stop saying my name?" Ryan whispered, unable to tear his eyes away from Jim's.

"Why should I," Jim paused deliberately, his ungodly smile quirking his lips, drawing it out, eyebrow raised, "Ryan?"

It was too much for him. Ryan leaned forward and swiped his tongue along Jim's lower lip, sucking it into his mouth. Instantly Jim tangled one hand in Ryan's hair and pressed the other one to the front of Ryan's pants and rubbed. Ryan moaned into Jim's mouth, and he took the opportunity to roughly probe Ryan's mouth with his tongue. Ryan wrapped one arm around Jim's body and scratched at his back through his shirt while the other slid to Jim's hair and pulled, hard.

Jim growled and pulled Ryan's jacket off fiercely, throwing it on the floor. Their hands slid to each other's shirt buttons and soon fingers were touching warm flesh. Teeth sought purchase on heated skin and bit down, tongues laving in apology. Rough kisses were exchanged frantically, mouths pressing over each other to swallow moans. Jim gasped as Ryan rolled a nipple between his fingers and simultaneously bit down on his lip.

"Goddammit, Ryan," he growled again as Ryan slid down to lick his neck, "You've better be prepared to finish what you've started." Ryan chuckled, the vibrations from his mouth (currently sucking on Jim's Adam's apple) going straight to Jim's cock.

"We don't have much time," Ryan said, catching Jim off-guard and turning sharply so that the back of Jim's knees were pressed against the edge of the couch. He pushed him roughly and Jim fell back, bent at the knees. Ryan kneeled down between his legs and undid his trousers, all the while not breaking eye contact. He grinned and pulled Jim's length out, eyeing it. "I've never done this before, by the way. I'm not queer."

Jim grinned. "Neither am I." He pushed himself up on his elbows to watch Ryan at work.

_If I'm gonna do this, I might as well do it right_, Ryan thought, bending his head to lick the tip of Jim's cock. Jim's eyes rolled back as he tongued the slit, tasting the saltiness there. Ryan smiled evilly, gaining courage from Jim's suppressed noises.

"I'm sorry, Jim, did you want something?" he said, suddenly deadpan. "You look like you have something to say. What's that, Halpert?" All the while his hand was moving up and down, his lips ghosting his words across the tip of Jim's cock. "You want me to get back to work to finish those expense reports?"

Jim growled fiercely, and mumbled incoherently. "Dammit, Ryan!"

"What're you gonna do?" Ryan said, other hand going to cup Jim's balls. "You're not really in any position whatsoever to make demands, Halpert."

Suddenly Jim moaned his name. The sound of his name on those lips broke Ryan's resolve and he bent to take the head of his cock in his mouth. Mercilessly he licked and sucked Jim's cock, lapping at the tip and then going back down to swallow more of him. Jim's moans grew louder and Ryan pulled back, holding the base of Jim's cock tightly.

"Jim."

Jim whipped his head up, furious. "What?"

"You need to be quiet," Ryan stared at him intensely. "We don't want the entire office to hear you." Without warning he released his cock and devoured it, the tip almost touching the back of his throat. Jim's body stiffened with the effort to keep quiet, his fists tightening and his back arching up off of the cushions. Ryan chuckled around his cock, the vibrations almost pushing Jim over the edge.

"Ry-- Ryan, I'm going to... Oh, fuck, Ryan, I'm gonna--" Jim whispered furiously, his eyes screwed shut and his hand tangled in Ryan's hair. Instead of letting up, Ryan hollowed his cheeks and sucked. Jim groaned. _I'm not going to last much longer with this boy's mouth on me. _He tried to distract himself by thinking of Michael naked. It failed horribly.

Ryan was painfully aware of being harder than he had ever been in his life. Unbuckling his pants, he slipped his hand inside and jerked himself roughly. He chuckled again. Because of that chuckle (coupled with the fact that he knew Ryan was getting off on this) Jim came, seeing stars. Ryan was only a few strokes behind. Looking right into Jim's eyes, Ryan pulled back, licked his lips, and swallowed. Jim shivered.

Breathless, they lay there for a moment, looking at each other, hardly daring to believe what they'd just done... until Kevin pounding on the door caused them to jump fifty feet in the air.

"Why is this door locked? The door's never locked," he muttered in that slow, Kevin way of his. They both held their breath, eyes wide, palms sweating, hearts pounding, until they were certain he was gone.

In the blink of an eye they were redressed, and Ryan had Jim pressed against the wall.

"I swear to God, Jim... If you tell anyone..."

Jim smirked. "Do you really think I'd ruin my chances at getting some more of that fucking beautiful mouth like that?"

Ryan started. "What makes you so sure this is going to happen again?"

Jim didn't answer, only grinned and ran his thumb over Ryan's lips once quickly and, just as quickly, darted out of the bathroom.

Ryan stayed behind, wondering how he felt about Jim getting more of his mouth. Looking at himself in the mirror, he ran his own thumb over his lips. _Well_, he thought. _Jim was right about one thing. I do have a fucking beautiful mouth. The bastard._


End file.
